The present invention relates generally to fireplace screens and more specifically to an improved fireplace screen.
Fireplace screens of the prior art generally include front and two side portions that are placed on a hearth in front of the fireplace to cover the fireplace opening to prevent ashes, soot, and other items from being projected from the fireplace into the room in which the fireplace is located. Though being relatively stable for flying sparks and small bits of wood, the screens of the prior art have not been efficiently stable to prevent a large object, for example a burning log, from rolling from the fireplace knocking the screen over and rolling into the room causing a substantial fire hazard. Thus there exists a need for a screen for the fireplace which is not only capable of preventing small bits of material from leaving the fireplace and entering the room but also which is sufficiently stable to prevent burning logs leaving the fireplace from entering the room.